User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/swump
9:43BattleReviewshi *9:44MrYokaiAndWatch902WELP! *SSLW might be revived. *9:45BattleReviewsyup *9:46MrYokaiAndWatch902But guess what? *I reviewed Paul. *ON A BLOG! *Seems like Paul used to think that Nintendo is angry about Christian games, because guess what? *Remember that VERY BIASED scoring FFG gave Bible Adventures? *Paul thought this: *"The anti-Christian attitude at Nintendo in the late 1980’s meant Wisdom Tree had to release their games unlicensed. Nintendo was furious since they were not getting money from each Wisdom Tree video game release. With hundreds of thousands of games sold the greed factor at Nintendo was exposed." *Actually: *"The only reason they started selling Bible Games was because Nintendo threatened to cease business with retailers selling unlicensed NES games so Color Dreams formed Wisdom Tree to sell Bible Games to Christian bookstores as a loophole." *9:50BattleReviewsyeah *9:51MrYokaiAndWatch902Did you know that Gizmonauts had some battle arena? *Well, DragonVale doesn't have that. *9:52BattleReviewsAt least it has better logic than DML *9:54MrYokaiAndWatch902"Nature > Performer > Mining > Builder > Nature" *Uh, yeah. *You're pretty much correct. *At least it doesn't overuse stupid logic... *UNLIKE DRAGON MANIA LEGENDS, WHICH USES WAY MUCH MORE THAN THAT! *9:55BattleReviewsYEAH *9:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Also, Repair & Science at least have some kind of awesome mechanic. *Of, well, healing your bots. *Science scrambles attacks. *10:03BattleReviewsyeah *10:04MrYokaiAndWatch902Why doesn't Dragon Mania Legends have that? *Because they are too busy on their braindead fanbase. *10:05BattleReviewsyeah *10:09MrYokaiAndWatch902ANYWAYS! ONTO SSLW! *Wanna know some of the new elements I might add? *No? *10:20BattleReviewsSure *which elements? *10:29MrYokaiAndWatch902Something like a Astral element possibly... *10:29BattleReviewsokay *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902I can confirm that Thaum is returning. *10:36BattleReviewsok *afk sry *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902already a bad start in the chat day *you bk yet? *11:21BattleReviewsback *11:21MrYokaiAndWatch902Welcome back. *We REALLY need to make this chat longer so lemme see a stupid review FFG made. *Arms, perhaps? *11:23BattleReviewsYeah *11:23MrYokaiAndWatch902At least Peter doesn't care if Sultana, an "amethyst demon" (A Djinni sealed within the magic amethyst upon her head. Although she puts on a show to protect her "Noble" image, she sometimes fumbles her words and reveals her true colors.), or Satan, or anything similar to that, is in the game. *UNLIKE PAUL WHO OVERREACTS WHEN HE SEES MAGIC AND STUFF LIKE THAT! *11:23BattleReviewsAND CARTOON VIOLENCE *11:23MrYokaiAndWatch902http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2018/ARMS.html *"68" *Isn't ARMS one of the well-reviewed games by others? *It's odd to see- wait, no it isn't. It's not odd to critics who downmark games due to... cartoon violence 'n stuff. *11:24BattleReviewsI never saw reviews of it *so idk *also... WAIT *11:24MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah? *11:25BattleReviewsSo they go rant on Mario, when it has cartoon violence *and yes, ranting about the violence btw *yet they don't to ARMS which is mostly fighting *11:26MrYokaiAndWatch902"The issues families will have with ARMS is violence, increased aggression, poor online match making and more" *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2017/Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle.html *And then Paul goes very, very, very, VERY idiotic. *"I love how kind Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle is to families" *https://www.mariowiki.com/List_of_weapons_in_Mario_+_Rabbids_Kingdom_Battle *>Likes how kind Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle is to families *>Downmarks games for violence *>Game has like 100+ weapons *Once more, Paul overreacts just because of ghosts and magic. *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2017/NBA 2K18.html *Once again, biased reviews where they don't even realize how much microtransactions are stuffed into the game. *https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/NBA_2K18 *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2013/New Super Mario Bros U.html *AND THEN SUCH A DOWNRATED GAME! *OH MY GOSH, PAUL! DO I HAVE TO WHACK YOU WITH A GLUSHER? *11:30BattleReviewsWHY *11:31MrYokaiAndWatch902http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2016/Yoshis Woolly World.html *OH MY GOSH PAUL *Sure, the game got a score of 7.4 'n 6 or stuff like that, but this? *Too biased. *"gems" *NO PAUL, THERE IS NO GEMS IN YOSHI'S WOOLLY WORLD! *11:32BattleReviewsWhy is it so low tho? *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902"There is two player co-op which can lead to real world arguments, since one player can suck up the other player." *SUCK? *11:33BattleReviewsWHAT *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902HELLO, BUT GOBBLING PLAYERS CAN BE BENEFICIAL! *LIKE WHEN YOUR TEAMMATE GOES IDIOTIC AND NEARLY FALLS INTO A PIT IN YOSHI'S CRAFTED WORLD! *And maybe when you want to easily just speedrush the Burt the Ball boss fight... *11:34BattleReviewsTHIS CAN BE HELPFUL *11:34MrYokaiAndWatch902"Yoshi’s Woolly World contains action adventure violence. Enemies will unravel since they are all made out of yarn. Yoshi can die, and then players start at the last continuation flower." *11:34BattleReviewsAlso, does it have any sign of violence ranting? *I said it too late... *11:36MrYokaiAndWatch902http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2017/Pokemon Moon Pokemon Sun.html *"I wish they would make their games more Christian friendly" *WELL DOES NINTENDO EVEN HAVE TO?! *In fact, probably the same idiot wished that the Three Goddesses in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was replaced with... well, the Christian God! DOES NINTENDO EVEN HAVE TO? *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2016/Super Mario Maker.html *"60" *11:38BattleReviewswhy? *THERE ARE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES *11:39MrYokaiAndWatch902In fact, many reviewers gave this 9/10+/. *9/10+ *HERE THEY GAVE THE GAME A 6/10. *"Nintendo is treating their fan base like slave labor. They give their fan base the tools to make Super Mario Bros levels. Then Nintendo can profit off those levels without paying for any of the man hours." *No they aren't. *They just wanna see you get creative with your levels. *In fact, Super Mario Maker 2 allows you to make CRAZY levels and Nintendo can give you some ideas... *...AND THEY AIN'T TRYIN' TO TREAT THEM LIKE SLAVES! *"There is a variety of cartoon violence in Super Mario Maker on the Wii U. We stomp enemies, hit them with fireballs, watch them fall to their doom, and watch Mario die a variety of ways." *Oh yep, Battle. You said it. *You guessed that Mario stomping Koopas is violence to them, you were right. *11:42BattleReviewsyup... *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902"Nintendo is not the first company to use their fan base as slave labor. Sony, Microsoft, and other video game companies have employed the same tactic. If you can design levels really well, why should you do it for free? Shouldn’t Nintendo pay you for your hard work? After all they will profit from it. Nintendo won’t even let gamers monetize videos of their own creations. Does their greed know no bounds?" *Uhh, Nintendo is NOT using slave labor. They are just wanting you to be creative and share your ideas! *11:42BattleReviewsYeah *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902That's what Super Mario Maker is also all about. *"If you want to be slave labor for Nintendo, then you can create your own levels in Super Mario Maker." *11:43BattleReviewsBesides, the trailer shows that there will be an enemy which makes it's debut in SMM2 *11:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Here goes Paul, thinking that SMM is making slave labors. *11:43BattleReviewsyeah *11:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh yeah, trailer? What enemy? *Typhoon? *If you're talking about that thing which blows you up, then okay! *Hopefully Super Mario Maker 2 does not get an EVEN LOWER SCORE. *Problem is, it's going to possibly be downmarked for the Angry Sun's aztec appearance here. *https://www.nintendo.co.jp/switch/baaqa/pc/assets/images/make/parts01_slide_thumb04_22_off.png *"Super Mario Maker is a game we rented here at Family Friendly Gaming. I won’t buy it until it comes way down in price. Creating levels is fun for a level or two. Then it becomes tedious work. Work that I ask who winds up benefiting from. I was provided no payment." *11:48BattleReviews... *11:48MrYokaiAndWatch902You fainted? *11:48BattleReviewsThere's MORE content than that *You can play levels from others *11:49MrYokaiAndWatch902Guess what also? *"When reviewing a game, their reviewers would invent a theme for that game so that they could quickly look at whether that it complies with Christianity and decide if it's good or bad, all without putting any thought whatsoever into the way that things are presented." *"Their reviews are poorly organized and repetitive, with little to no research on the games and/or their history and many holes in the reviewers' logic and arguments." *"In their review of Final Fantasy X for the PlayStation 2, they expressed their dislike of how the game had criticized organized religion by depicting the Church of Yevon as being corrupt, claiming it to be an "attack on the Christian church"." *"For their review of Defend Your Castle, they equate the act of throwing stick figures off of the castle to fall to their deaths to the events of 9/11, an indication of poor research and of point number 3 above." *Guess what also? *"The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim got a 24/100 on this website." - DoritoFan80 *Sorry, Battle, you pukin' from that statement? *11:58BattleReviewsyup *12:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Well, we know one thing: *DON'T TRUST FAMILY FRIENDLY GAMING. *Now we're done with that topic, let's go over new stuff in SSLW! *12:13BattleReviewsokay *12:18MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *I may re-add brewing and crafting. *12:19BattleReviewsOkay *Also, I thought of more enemies for the sequel of Portal RPG *12:21MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *So what are they? *12:23BattleReviewsBatery and Scyrothe *12:25MrYokaiAndWatch902OH! NEAT IDEAS! *Next enemy should be... hmm... *Narien! (Ice/Water, Narwhal Siren) *12:25BattleReviewsWell, Batery is a flying/Electric type *12:26MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... Bat Battery? *12:26BattleReviewsYeah, Batery is a bat *Scyrothe is Ice/Ghost *And yes, this character is based off the grim reaper *12:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Whoakay that's creepy. *WAIT A MINUTE! *Grushcart (Gold/Steel) *I guess... *Spine Slime (Slime) *12:28BattleReviewsYeah, but that's intended *I plan on maybe having it in the ice world. *But as a boss *12:37MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *12:38BattleReviewsOr maybe as a mini-boss. Either 1 of these 2. *options *12:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay! *12:40BattleReviewsAnd Batery? Certainly an enemy *Because bats are common enemies in video games (Especially in RPGs). So they should have that role. *12:41MrYokaiAndWatch902MAYBE ZOMBI! *Yeah! A ZOMBIE ENEMY! *12:46BattleReviewsCould also be an option *12:48MrYokaiAndWatch902SWEET ONE THEN! *12:50BattleReviewsSince I'm on the trend on scary enemies, I might introduce a Goost *afk *12:53MrYokaiAndWatch902ow *1:10BattleReviewsback *1:12MrYokaiAndWatch902WB *Welp!!! *What next? *1:18BattleReviewshmmm *SSLW *1:19MrYokaiAndWatch902So one of the new features is traits. *Just like in DragonVale. *You can have 2 elements and a special trait element. *However, I'm not sure what the trait element COULD be. *1:20BattleReviewsokay *1:22MrYokaiAndWatch902There's a new CRIT stat. *CRIT determines how common a critical hit is. *Luck also appears. *LUCK determines the chance of dodging. *1:29BattleReviewsokay, nice *1:30MrYokaiAndWatch902Another thing to note is that there's now SOME free-roaming. *And speaking of free-roaming, sectors of worlds now have multiple special locations. *Like the first world where you can roam into plains to find some train tracks. *1:32BattleReviewsokay *1:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Then there might be special attack types. *1:35BattleReviewsokay *1:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Some new enemies include a woolly creature found in polar climates... *...a mimic... *...and some horrifying teddy bears. *1:37BattleReviewsa mimic huh? Nice *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Who knows what else? *Okay, plot spoilers, I know. *It's about a Japanese Four guy who hires various Numberfighters. *Basically, Super Mario Odyssey-like, except mixed with Super Mario 3D World stuff. *1:45BattleReviewsokay *broodals? *1:45MrYokaiAndWatch902No. *Also changed my mind on the plot. *1:47BattleReviewsoh, okay *1:52MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *The first world? Gonna be called Wallyways. *1:53BattleReviewsnice *1:53MrYokaiAndWatch902Sector 1 is going to take place in a nice plains with a town which knows how to build trains. *1:55BattleReviewsNice *1:58MrYokaiAndWatch902Similar to Yoshi's Crafted World... *I'm not sure what the boss should be though. *1:59BattleReviewsmaybe you could have enemies with wool *1:59MrYokaiAndWatch902INDEED! *Good idea! How about Sheezam! *Electrical fluffy ships! *Uhh... sheeps, not ships. *2:00BattleReviewsalright *2:01MrYokaiAndWatch902Maybe even enemies which hide underground and toss boulders! *2:01BattleReviewsYeah *2:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Well? You hyped? *No? *Yes? *2:11BattleReviewsyes *2:23MrYokaiAndWatch902So I'm not sure what else to add. *2:23BattleReviewshmmmmmm *2:30MrYokaiAndWatch902Got any ideas? *2:30BattleReviewsNot really. *2:32MrYokaiAndWatch902Think of some. *I'm planning a world which is based off of Pastel Pathway. *2:32BattleReviewsnice *2:32MrYokaiAndWatch902Where there's lots of yarn and desserts and stuff. Got any ideas? *2:34BattleReviewsHmmm *Gingerbread men being a cactus? *2:35MrYokaiAndWatch902Cactusbread! GOOD IDEA! *2:36BattleReviewsThanks *2:39MrYokaiAndWatch902What else can you think of... *Hmm... *HOW ABOUT AN ENEMY WHICH SHOOTS OUT BUTTONS! *2:39BattleReviewsGood idea *also, GTG. Sorry Category:Blog posts